


Four times Crowley Called Aziraphale “sweetheart” without noticing (and one time he did)

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: "Sweetheart" (1290) - A person who is very dear to another; one who is loved. From sweet (adj.) + heart (n.)Over the years, Crowley has called Aziraphale "sweetheart" on at least four different occasions. He just hasn't actually noticed himself saying it.





	Four times Crowley Called Aziraphale “sweetheart” without noticing (and one time he did)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four times Crowley called Aziraphale "sweetheart" without noticing (and One time he did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136725) by [TheLadyZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyZephyr/pseuds/TheLadyZephyr). 



> ::slides glasses down, blinks slitted yellow eyes at listener, glances around, the epitome of culpability feigning cool nonchalance::
> 
> So, ah...we can all agree to pretend that I didn’t fuck up the first word of the title when beginning this recording, right? Right? Cool. Ciao.
> 
> ::slopes off like a ridiculous disaster bisexual, screaming internally::

https://www.dropbox.com/s/lzo09ay6qricb3k/4%20Times%20Aziraphale%20Called%20Crowley.mp3?dl=0


End file.
